police academy
by princess of chaos
Summary: yoh gets a letter from 'police academy'he is asked to take others along, but what will happen, this appears to be no picknick in the park, so its up to them to get through hell, rated M just to be sure
1. the letter

Chapter 1

The letter

Hay guys, I'm still writing, I haven't been lynched for lack of talent yet! Aha Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king………………………………...breaks down and cries

This is dedicated to Sammy who introduces this site to me in the first place…. Love you crazy girl gets hit on the head with a metal frying pan ow!

It was a bright Sunday morning and the air was sweet with the smell of cherry blossom. The flowers had all come into bloom and made the gardens look beautiful. It was just about to turn 12:00.  
Anna was watching the TV in the living room while Yoh was battling Anna's vigorous work out. Yoh was sweating buckets as he lifted weight after weight. He did not have time to stop and admire the beauty all around him, he had to do another 200 push ups after 400 weight lifts or he would miss out on lunch. Yoh loved Anna but sometimes he thought of the peaceful and lazy life he could lead with out her. Yes that's right, love, he did love her, in many ways, she was loyal and trustworthy and he knew she would always be there for him, not to mention they were engaged, but sometimes he did think what it would be like to not have her nagging at him or having to do all her training, sometimes Yoh really thought about it.

Anna switched to her favourite show and munched on a non fat biscuit. ' no tom, we can't, not while you're still with Clair, its not right' "Yoh, STOP YOUR TRAINING AND COME HERE THIS INSTANT" Anna's voice rang all throughout the house and gardens. Yoh was so relieved that he could have a small break, his arms felt as if they were about to snap and his head was spinning.

"COMING ANNA" he replied and as slowly as he possibly could, walked into the house. "what is it that ya wanted Anna?" "Yoh this letter just arrived, its from the local police academy" she said in her usual dead pan tone, handing him the note. Yoh read it over once and gave a surprised cry.  
"Anna they want me and seven people of my choice to go train for a month at the academy, but why me…….I mean why would they choose someone like me? do you have any idea?….and they want me to go tomorrow!" Yoh exclaimed looking at Anna for help.  
"I don't know why they chose you Yoh, but maybe this is a good opportunity to improve upon your training regiment, I heard in the police force they work their recruits pretty hard" Yoh started to cry anime style "but Anna, your training is hell enough why do I have to endure more" "because I said so Yoh! Now if you want to fight me on the matter be my guest but either way you're going, and that is final" she said giving him a stern glare which resulted in more tears. There was nothing he could do, Anna had decided his fate and he had to meet it head on. There was just the matter of asking seven people to come along for the ride. Yoh left Anna and went to continue his torture. While lifting the heavy weights he tried to occupy himself by making a list of all the people he would take to the academy with him.  
Ren may want to come, he always likes to push himself a little bit father in his skill and strength.  
Then there's Ryuu who needs to improve his shaman abilities.  
There's Horohoro, but he would never come willingly, I'll ask him tomorrow How about Tamao, she wants to become a better shaman she may want to come.  
On the note of girls coming, I bet Pirika would want to come, she always likes to over see Horohoro's training and I don't think she'll let him go on his own.  
June will come, I guess but I don't know if she would want to leave leepilong So who should the last one be…..maybe Anna would….  
"Yoh I CAN HERE YOUR THOUGHTS AND NO I DON'T WANT TO JOIN YOU, AND I HOPE YOUR FINISHED OR NO LUNCH!" Anna shouted. Yoh speeded up. Ok, that leaves only one person, but there's no reason for him to come…..well if he wants to he can….ok the seventh person will be manta.  
After finishing his work and ate lunch he put on his sandals and proceeded to tell the others about the academy. I wonder what they're gonna say when I tell them? This will be a real laugh.  
Walking down the warm streets of the town he smiled to himself maybe this won't be that bad, it may even be fun.  
He headed in the direction of Pirika's and Horohoro's hotel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	2. lets get some coffee handsome

Chapter 2

Lets go for coffee handsome..

Hay guys, I'm still writing, I haven't been lynched for lack of talent yet! Aha I'm not dead yet…

Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king………………………………...breaks down and cries

Pirka's voice could be heard throughout the entire hotel. The ear piercing screams of a hysterical female shouting at a completely petrified boy was not something their fellow hotel members wanted to hear.  
"Horohoro! YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT! HOW DARE YOU! NOW COME HERE!NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!" "waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh help, she's crazy, she's mad, won't anyone help meeeeeeeee!" The argument lasted 30 minutes. Yoh entered through the front door and went to the desk. "um….excuse me" Yoh asked the pretty blond at the desk "may I please have the room number of Mr Horohoro and Miss Pirika, please" "hello, of coarse, it is room" she flicked through her book "94, but all you have to do is follow the screams" she said smiling. "thank you, um….do you know what they're arguing about, I'm a bit reluctant to go up there, if ya know what I mean" Yoh said, his hand on the back of his head.  
"well its mostly indecisive speech, but I think its about the young man having a girlfriend" Yoh's eyes grew wide. His mouth opened. Horohoro had a girlfriend…..when did that happen?  
The girl smiled. "do you need anything else sir?" she asked sweetly. Yoh still confused about the new information shook his head, smiled and turned to leave. The young lady on the desk then called him back. She looked rather embarrassed as she held out a peace of white paper. "um…here's my number, you seem like a nice guy, we should have coffee sometime" Yoh looked at the paper in her hand. He smiled at her and took it from her. "thanks lets do that Ill phone you" He strolled up the stairs with a wide grin as he read the number. Then he realised in a flood of misery. 'oh yeah, I'm engaged, well that's ruined that, but……that girl did look a lot like Anna' he looked at the name written next to the number. 'Samantha, she was really pretty, more so than Anna……..what am I saying?' Yoh shook his head, then realised the noise was getting louder and louder Yoh finally had to cover his ears in pain all thoughts of the pretty girl had vanished as his earlobes were burning.  
Yoh stood outside room 94 and knocked as hard as he could (which really hurt). The screaming stopped and a loud banging came from within the room. Horohoro came running out opening the door and grabbing Yoh by the shirt. "dude, you've got to help me, she's crazy, she's mad, she WANTS TO KILL ME!" he said in a frenzy of sobs and cries "hay guys" Yoh started "I only have a minute but would you like to come over later today I wanna ask if you want to go on a trip, I'll tell you the details tonight………..so what do you say?" "dude, I will be there, road trip!" Horohoro cried. Suddenly Pirika's hand descended on his shoulder and dragged him back into the room, the door slammed shut. The shouting resumed. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Yoh moved back and sweat dropped. 'heheheh'.

Yoh proceeded to exit the hotel, noticing the pretty girl at the front desk had gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
